


A Knights Dream

by Lexa_Foxly



Series: Something Worth Rebelling For... [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Fluff, Guard Jace, King Simon, Knight Jace, M/M, Prince Simon, Princes and Knights, Pure adorable Romance, brief sex scene, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa_Foxly/pseuds/Lexa_Foxly
Summary: “I don’t think you’re weak at all,” Jace found himself saying “I think you are underestimating yourself...I think your enemies will underestimate you and that will be their downfall...” he shifted to meet his eyes and regretted it immediately, Simon had gorgeous eyes. “You’re stronger then you realize Simon...just think of all that you’ve been through...think about how hard being in a position of power is and then realize how easily you handle it and you do that without compromising yourself. You’re the strongest out of all of us.”It was the look in Simon’s eyes that made him look for an escape route.A soft smile, one that drowned out all of Jace’s thoughts and left one resounding word filtering through his brain “Simon.”
Relationships: Jace Lightwood/Simon Lewis, Jace Wayland/Simon Lewis, JiMon - Relationship
Series: Something Worth Rebelling For... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	A Knights Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I really hope you like this, I worked pretty hard on it and loved the outcome at the end!

Ever since he was a little kid he’d dreamed of being head of the royal guard, He wanted to protect the royal family. While his oldest brother Alec, wanted to be a town guard. He wanted to protect his family and his fiancé from a close distance. 

Jace worked towards that dream with a blinding passion, he put every ounce of determination he had into passing every class and dominating in his training. Within a year, he was being promoted to a castle guard and three months later he received his position as the prince’s personal guard. Falling in love with Simon changed his life forever.

————

Simon Lewis was amazing, Smart, kind and going to be the death of him. He hadn’t expected to be attracted to the future king but...Simon made that difficult. Jace would just have to figure out how to deal with that. 

When he got to the throne room, he stopped a few feet away from the Queen. Bowing in respect and standing up straight. She stood up, smoothing her dress and making her way down the steps. Her hand held out too him and her son just behind her “Jace Lightwood correct?” Jace nodded politely and stood up straighter when she addressed him “that is correct your highness, it’s great to meet you.”

The crown prince grinned at him, stepping forward and casually nudging his shoulder as if they’d been friends for years “loosen up a little Lightwood, my dad was the hard ass. Not us.”

Jace felt a mixture of feelings then, he felt very protective of Prince Simon then and also a little annoyed at how casual and teasing he was.

He saw the Queens smile grow and she set her hand on her son’s shoulder, holding back a series of chuckles “Queen Elaine and Prince Simon,” she introduced. “I can’t express how excited I am to have you work for us Mr. Lightwood...after what happened with Simon’s father...well it’ll just be nice to know my boy is well protected.” She swept her hair over her shoulder and carded her fingers through it “Simon is set to take the throne at the beginning of next year...I’m worried his father’s enemies will become his...”

Simon flinched “I know you’re worried Mom but I don’t think anyone will see me as a threat- can we stop bringing dad up...” he shifted awkwardly and ran his fingers through his hair. “Jace is here to protect me, I’m sure he won’t let anything happen to me...not that anything is going to happen to me.” 

Queen Elaine nodded slowly “I know you’re not worried Simon but I am...I can’t loose you.” She turned slightly to face Jace again “I’m entrusting you with my world,” she said simply “don’t take your eyes off him...use everything at your disposal to keep him safe.”

—————

Jace did take his job seriously, he tried to avoid distraction and focus on his assignments but Simon talked a lot and no matter how much he tried to ignore him, he just couldn’t. He liked hearing him talk...not that he’d ever admit that out loud. 

Jace learned, when Simon started ranting about something he usually didn’t stop...not without someone reminding him to take a second to breathe. Simon talking, asking him questions didn’t surprise him but what did was realizing how easily he was hanging onto his words. “Jace!” Simon snapped in front of his eyes with a big grin “Are you gonna answer?” 

Jace shook his own thoughts off “repeat the question please?” He asked seriously and blushed, how had he let himself get distracted thinking about someone who was literally right in front of him? 

Simon’s laugh cut him out of his own thoughts again “I said have you ever roleplayed? Or watched someone roleplay?”

Jace was unaware that the question made him smile “I’ve never roleplayed but I’ve watched my brothers do it...” he watched Simon move around his room, tidying restlessly. “It’s fun,” he said after a beat “a good distraction when someone needs it...” he wore a wistful smile. One that made Jace feel some kind of way. 

Simon made his way over to his bed, perching on the end of it and tapping the spot beside him “do you think you’d be interested in trying it? I have dungeons and dragons....” 

Jace shifted “I can’t sit, In still on the job but thank you for the offer....and...” he had to think about that one to be honest. Alec had tried to get him to roleplay a could of times but he never seemed to be interested. Although, if he admitted it that might have been because he didn’t want Izzy and Max to tease him about it. “Maybe,” He said after a moment “I guess it just depends.”

“What does it depend on?” Simon asked playfully and wiggled in his spot. Clearly excited, maybe to tease Jace? Maybe just because he was a curious person. Jace found himself loving that excitement and hating it at the same time. He could tell, not getting close to Simon was going to be difficult. 

“I guess it depends on who it’s with, I wouldn’t do it with my family because my sister would tease me relentlessly. I can’t do it with you because getting close to you means I jeopardize my focus. I have to be top game to protect you. No distractions.”

Simon grinned at him for a moment, seeming to be coming up with his next words before actually speaking them “you know what I think?” He asked suddenly, playfully “I think you’re wrong....if you got close to me, like friends maybe, then you’d have an even bigger reason to want me safe....that would improve your focus as opposed too you being neutral towards me.” 

Suddenly the bubbly personality, the smile and the bouncing in excitement faded. replaced with a haunted expression and a tense body language. And Jace hated it, seeing Simon deflate like he had left a nasty feeling in his stomach and all he wanted to do was fix it. It took Simon a long second before he spoke again “Im glad you’re here Jace but....if the assassin’s end up wanting me dead I don’t think you’ll be able to stop them. We live in a castle full of guards and they still got to my father...”

He couldn’t explain the twinge he felt in his heart at that moment, not entirely. He finally relented, breaking one of his own rules to walk over to him and take a seat. “Not to sound cocky,” he started playfully and already Simon’s smile was returning “but I’m not like every other guard in this place. I’ll take off someone’s head before I let them hurt you. I promise you that...and just so you know...you’re amazing and you’re going to make a fair and just ruler one day. I can’t wait to be around for it.” 

Simon’s smile did return but it was weaker then before and his cheeks where a tinted pink. Jace assumed that was because of the unneeded compliment that he couldn’t help but to throw in. He found he believed it wholeheartedly and he barely even knew the Prince. “Thank you,” Simon hummed and carded his fingers through his hair “but that’s a promise you can’t keep...not fully. If the assassins want me gone it’ll be easy, I’m no warrior. I can barely walk without tripping on air. I’m an easy target...Im weak.”

“I don’t think you’re weak at all,” Jace found himself saying “I think you are underestimating yourself...I think your enemies will underestimate you and that will be their downfall...” he shifted to meet his eyes and regretted it immediately, Simon had gorgeous eyes. “You’re stronger then you realize Simon...just think of all that you’ve been through...think about how hard being in a position of power is and then realize how easily you handle it and you do that without compromising yourself. You’re the strongest out of all of us.” 

It was the look in Simon’s eyes that made him look for an escape route. He’d been a little too close to his prince for comfort and that meant he needed to rearrange his thoughts. “Anyways,” he started softly and stood up “Its past midnight and you have meetings all day tomorrow....you need to rest.” 

A soft smile, one that drowned out all of Jace’s thoughts and left one resounding word filtering through his brain “Simon.” 

Dear god he was going to loose this battle if he didn’t resign himself, Simon was addicting. He tried to repress the smile that was forming, in an attempt to not look like a grinning pixie but in the end, Simon’s eyes and his smile...his voice and his hair- everything about him made Jace’s emotions rocket to his face and for the rest of the night, all he could do was smile. 

—————

Simon had a habit of seeking his attention, especially when the prince was bored. As he most definitely was at the moment. Hanging upside down off his bed and repeating a mantra until he managed to pull a reply from him “Jace- Jace- Jace-“ 

He fought his grin but lost, which was no surprise. Around Simon his smile was at full power “Simon, Simon, Simon...” he repeated back and the teasing smirk that spread over the crown prince’s face said it all. 

“I know nothing about you,” Simon declared ruefully and flipped himself off the bed. He would have been lying if he said he didn’t laugh when Simon ended up face planting. For a prince he had very little grace when it came to things like...well moving. “But you know so much about me, honestly I’m starting to think that’s entirely unfair...” he stood up again after a moment, instead sitting himself down on the nearest chair as if nothing had happened and he hadn’t flopped onto his face. 

“That’s probably because it’s my job to know you Simon,” it flowed so easily now. Using Simon’s first name, he hadn’t expected it to happen but eventually Prince Simon became simply Simon. “And it’s not your job to know me,” he said playfully “so as unfair as it is....it is the way things are.” 

“Should I point out then that on your first day you told me it wasn’t your job to know me? That you where solely here to protect me and that was it?” 

He wished he could have denied it but he did distinctly remember saying just that. Finally he decided on the piece of information to give Simon. Because honestly he’d tell him almost everything if Simon wanted to know it. His only real secret was regarding his biological family and he definitely wasn’t EVER sharing that with Simon. 

“I was adopted,” he started seriously and while he knew sharing his youngest brother’s fate was going to be hard he found himself wanting Simon too know. “I was adopted when I was a kid...my mother...” he had to fight the flinch he felt rising at the mention of his birth mother “died when I was young...I grew up with an older brother, a younger sister, and another younger brother...but Max. He uh...he was killed in a raid about a year ago.”

Simon was on him before he could register completely what was happening. He’d been a recipient of hugs before from his mother in her last dying moments. From his foster siblings, his foster parents and his only high school friend. But with Simon, it felt different. He felt different and frankly it terrified him. He had to reign in his emotions so tightly it was like holding a bottle cap down on an exploding soda. 

After that, no matter what the question was....Jace answered it with 100% honesty and he didn’t even know why. 

————

The only words that Jace could come up with as he rushed through the halls at top speed where purely inappropriate. A mirage of curse words that he was sure half the population had never heard before. He was suffering this dilemma was because he was unacceptably late for his shift. His sister had stopped by for a visit just as he’d been getting ready go and he’d unintentionally lost track of time. 

He saw Sebastian bullying Simon like a child would bully their youngest sibling and the knot of anger he felt at that was going to no doubt be destructive. A protective nature came about him and he began moving on auto pilot. Before he could decide on his next move, his body decided for him. He shoved Sebastian so hard the day time guard hit the floor with an angry thud and a loud gasp of surprise. 

Simon visibly jumped and went to put himself in front of Jace and his body reacted too that too. He pulled Simon in against his chest, glowering at the blonde on the floor with a glare that could cut glass. Half of his focus on protecting Simon and the other half on watching his prey scramble up out of the floor with anger in it’s beady little eyes.

“Is that anyway to treat your superior officer?” Sebastian snapped and alter, he’d appreciate that the idiot hadn’t noticed Simon pressed up against his side, both of them more relaxed pressed together. “Are you trying too destroy your career Lightwood?” 

“Superior Officer or not-“ he growled “I work for the Queen and Sim- the prince-“ he barely managed to catch himself in that moment. His anger so hot he was spitting his words out like venom “and if you ever put your hands on him again I’ll take your head off and before you ask-“ he narrowed his eyes, taking in the anger and surprise on Sebastian’s face “yes, it’s a damn threat.”

“That’s it-“ Sebastian growled “you just threw away your whole career! When the Queen finds out how you treat your superiors she’ll agree with me- return your uniform and get out of my-“

Jace felt himself begin to mentally fall because of two big reasons. One, he’d worked so hard to get where he was and Sebastian was about to was his determination down the drain. And two because not working In the castle meant not seeing Simon again and he didn’t think he’d be able to go on without being near Simon, saying he had grown attached was underselling it. 

Who would believe Jace over Sebastian? Sebastian had been working in the castle longer then him and had a crystal reputation. He couldn’t find words to fight back right them but to his surprise, Simon did. He felt the Prince tense up, saw the anger set in his eyes and seeing anything other then sheer excitement on Simon was weird to him. “I don’t know who you think you are,” He snapped “but I’ve let you get away with treating me poorly because I didn’t care but you coming at Jace is not okay-“ he finally disentangled himself from him, stepping into Sebastian’s personal space “you are on thin ice and if you don’t back down I will make sure you’re thrown out onto the castle steps. Am I making myself clear?” 

Jace saw the fight leaving Sebastian but he didn’t miss the glare pointed in his direction and before he turned and left he got in one last statement “you’ll regret this Lightwood, I promise you will.”

With Sebastian gone, his restraint to question Simon broke and he found himself spinning to face the prince “why wouldn’t you tell me?” He asked in offense “My job is to protect you Simon! I can’t do that if you let pricks walk all over you and you don’t tell me they’re hurting you-“

“It’s not a big deal Jace!” He saw the worry in Simon’s eyes, the deep seated secret he was no doubt harboring buried deep in his expression and he knew he wouldn’t get a real answer out of Simon over this. At least not yet. “Your job is to protect me from real dangers! Not from the likes of Sebastian who doesn’t even know how to properly spell his own name! So please, let this go. I’m in no mood to address it.”

————

How he had gotten there? Simon. He had no doubt in his mind that Simon wasn’t to blame for this. Even his own brother couldn’t get him to play games like this but when he’d walked into Simon’s room later that next night and seen ‘Dungeons and Dragons’ set up, he knew he wasn’t going to fight him. 

Although he really wish he had fought him over the outfit, somehow Simon had convinced him to dress the part of the warrior as well. When he’d tried too explain he was literally already wearing light armor and carrying a sword, Simon had countered that it didn’t count because it was royal attire and his character was a rebel leader. 

“I look ridiculous-“ Jace finally said but the fond smile on his face expressed just how much he didn’t mind. And he didn’t mind because of the goofy grin on Simon’s face. “I think you look great!” He said excitedly and bounced in his seat “fit to be king!” 

“A rebellious king?” Jace asked with a grin and Simon’s smile got even brighter at that comment. “The fairest of them all,” he laughed and did a mock bow in his direction “I’m sure all the maidens of the land are lining up for the rebel King’s hand.” 

He felt a twist in his gut and then words spilled out before he could filter them, a declaration that he’d later be thankful Simon had partially ignored “the rebel king doesn’t want any of the maidens-“

Simon’s cheeks went red and the shyest smile Jace had ever seen graced his face. He swore at that moment his heart nearly exploded with adoration. “The mage is happy to hear that...” Simon said quietly and then dived into explaining the game as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

————

“This is a battle you will not win,” Jace said playfully and pointed directly at Simon. Somehow the game had escalated, they where standing on opposite sides of the room. Jace had his fake sword drawn and Simon was waving his hands in the hair like Magic was falling off of them and he found himself wanting to laugh at the whole ordeal.

“You think that fair knight,” Simon said, trying his best to be serious and failing epically “but you’re no match for Mage Lewis-“ he wiggled his fingers and smiled so blindingly Jace was sure it could have replaced the sun with that smile.

“Return what you’ve stolen from me and you can keep your hands,” Jace teased and hopped to the side, wiggling his wood sword menacingly. 

“You’ll never have it back!” Simon countered “discovering that the rebel king Lightwood carries a diary! Blasphemy! The world must know!”

Jace stuttered, his face burning up now “wow, wait- I never agreed that the stolen object was a diary-“

Simon grinned, shrugging and jumping onto the bed “we never agreed on anything, I’m winging it- don’t kill the flow” he said teasingly.

Jace laughed, dropping the wood sword and instead grabbing Simon’s ankles, pulling them out from under him and sending him flailing to the bed with wild laughter. 

He stumbled then, falling forward and barely managing to catch himself over Simon. And In that moment he felt his breath catch, he was pressed on top of Simon, his brain was short circuiting and he was staring into the most beautiful eyes in all of the kingdom.

He was fighting the urge to kiss him, fighting the urge to pull him close and mark every piece of skin he could reach. He wanted nothing more then to feel Simon’s lips under his and later, he’d think back on these feelings in horror. 

“Who’s Alec?” Simon asked suddenly and he felt the boy shift under him. His delayed brain took a moment to catch up but when it did he quickly got off of him. 

“Alec?” He felt confusion coursing through him, how had Simon leaned his brothers name. He glanced at the prince in question and was shocked to see the vulnerable look in his eyes, eagerly awaiting his answer. “Alec is my brother, just my brother-“ he said quickly “but how did you know his name? I don’t think I’ve mentioned him by name-“

“I heard some of the other guards talking he admitted with a blush “Clary, she said you talked a lot about an Alec and that she suspected you and him where uh-“ Jace noticed the way his cheeks darkened and he had to restrain himself from telling Simon how cute he was when he blushed.

At the mention of the red head he snorted, laughing softly “she’s wrong and that’s gross-“ he carded his fingers through his hair and didn’t make any attempt to stop his next sentence even though he knew he should have “my heart does belong to someone already though...”

Simon seemed to deflate, standing up from the bed and awkwardly smiling at him “they must but great- and extremely lucky...” he coughed to clear his throat “I need to bathe before I go to sleep so um...yeah-“ 

All he could do was watch Simon disappear into the adjoining bathroom, he wanted to admit that his heart belonged to him. That somewhere along the way he’d started falling for Simon and he couldn’t make himself stop but he knew, he couldn’t do that. It wasn’t allowed. 

————

Picking up a morning shift had surprised Jace a little bit, Simon was different. Stiff and quiet...And that made him worry. But the comfort and relaxation that the prince was displaying with Jace being around eased his nerves a bit. Suddenly, he felt Simon’s hand slide into his, tugging gently to get his attention. 

Jace momentarily forgot that Simon was currently in a meeting with his mother, he indulged in Simon’s request. Leaning down and smiling when he felt his breath against his ear as he mumbled some stupid joke and sent both of them into quiet laughter. 

He heard Queen Elaine cough to catch their attention. Eyeing them suspiciously “am I boring you?” She asked in slight irritation and Jace was quick to shake his head no, Simon supplying the answer for them “no, sorry- please continue...no more distractions promise.”

————

Jace’s nerves where twisting up, he had to resist the urge to pick at his uniform sleeve in order to distract himself. One of two things was about to happen. 

One, the Queen had noticed the closeness he had with Simon and was going to fire him for developing feelings for her son or two he was being moved from his station as Simon’s Guard and for some reason that terrified him more then the aspect of loosing his job all together. 

He finally came to a stop at the foot of the throne steps, Bowing slightly in respect “you summoned me your highness?” He asked seriously and stood back up, straightening his posture and placing his hands behind his back.

“Yes,” Queen Elaine said softly and shifted in her seat, smoothing her dress out when it crinkled up “I can’t help but notice how close you and my son have become...” 

This was it, he felt a cold fear fill his stomach. This was his nightmare, one way or another he was loosing Simon and it hurt. A strong gut wrenching pain that made him want to gasp.

“I noticed how relaxed he is around you,” Elaine said quietly and stood from her seat. Carefully, she made her way down the steps. Having to pick her dress up so she didn’t step on the ends. “I also noticed how uncomfortable Sebastian makes him-“ 

Sebastian? He tensed at that, was this not about his feelings for Simon? What did Sebastian do now. The fear that had been coiling in his stomach was quickly replaced with a red hot anger and he had to fight to keep his face impassive.

“Simon won’t talk too me,” she continued and sighed “I’ve asked him what’s going on and he just shrugs- I’m becoming concerned. He’s fearful around Sebastian- I was hoping you knew what was wrong? I know I shouldn’t go behind my sons back like this but if one of his guards is making him close off like that I need to know...I was hoping maybe he’d talked too you....”

The plain sadness in her eyes was what made him relent, he knew it wasn’t his business and that Simon should have been the one too tell her but his urge to protect the prince and his want to help the queen watch out for her son made his mind up for him.

“He hasn’t your highness,” he started softly “but a couple of weeks ago I came late for my shift-“ he flinched at the admission “and I caught Sebastian physically and emotionally bullying him. Now he didn’t leave bruises but he was pushing him around...I put a stop to it and asked Simon to let me know when it happened again but he told me to drop it....I’m sorry, I should have mentioned this sooner...”

“No,” Queen Elaine said softly “you where respecting my sons wishes. But thank you for coming forward now...” she touched her forehead as if a sudden migraine had formed behind her eyes. “I would be blind to not see the closeness between you two...I appreciate that you are becoming friends Mr. Lightwood. My boy needs someone like you but from now on I need you to remember that you work for me. If something like this transpires again I need to be aware immediately.”

He found himself nodding, wanting to cringe at the word ‘friends’ and having to use every ounce of strength to repress it. “Yes ma’am.”

She waved her hand in his direction and offered a weak smile “thank you Mr. Lightwood....you’re dismissed for now.”

————

Jace had been told multiple times how weird it was that he didn’t stand guard outside of Simon’s bedroom door, instead opting for sitting at his Window and counting the stars. It made him relax, he liked being close enough to protect him if anything happened. 

Simon was suppose to be sleeping, he had a busy day tomorrow. But instead of sleeping he was tossing and turning, finally he let out a loud groan and sat up “Jace?”

“Mhm?” He hummed and glanced over at him “still not sleeping well?” He asked in concern and walked over to sit down on the side of the bed next to him. That was probably his first mistake. Simon pouted, nodding and leaning forward to rest his head against his shoulder and his breath caught.

“Yeah,” Simon breathed and moved even closer. Unaware of the way Jace’s stomach twisted with the closeness “I have a childish request...it may help me sleep?” 

Jace found himself burying a hand in his hair, pulling him a bit closer and humming a positive reply.

“Make up a story,” Simon said after a quick beat. A small smile forming on his lips and a content sigh falling from him “preferably a romance...” 

A romance...he hummed and shifted so they where both comfortable. He was never a good story teller but if Simon needed that to help him sleep, he was sure he could pull something out of his brain from Max’s old children’s books. 

“I think I remember Peter Pan,” he started softly but before he could dive into the story Simon shook his head “tell me one Straight from your head...”

“I cant promise it’ll be great...but I think I have a pretty good one...” he smiled playfully “about a big hearted Prince and his personal Guard...” 

He heard Simon snort softly, laughing against his shoulder for a moment before falling quiet again so he could start.

“Once upon a time...there was a prince, a strong willed and golden hearted boy with a stubborn loveless orphan for a Guard...” he hummed and he distinctly heard Simon mumble something about not being loveless but he glossed over it. 

“This Guard has a wonderful adoptive family but something always felt missing...out of place...” he felt Simon shift against him and then they where looking into each other’s eyes, a strong urge to kiss him overcame him and his words flattered “until he met the prince-“ 

Simon was the one to make the first move, leaning forward and kissing him like his life depended on it. Jace should have pulled back, should have told Simon it was inappropriate to be with him but his brain wasn’t functioning correctly. Instead he found himself pushing him back against the bed and hovering over him.

He managed to pull a gasp from him and his will almost completely snapped. He had to physically restrain himself, forcing himself to pull away and jumping back too far, he felt himself slip off the bed and then he hit the floor with a thump.

“Jace!” Simon mumbled breathlessly and sat up quickly “Are you okay?” He heard the concern in the other boy’s voice and that made things even harder.

“I’m so sorry-“ all he could do was beg for forgiveness, first from Simon and then from the Queen. 

“W-why?” Simon asked breathlessly and he saw the blush on his cheeks, saw him shift and glance away shamefully “I didn’t do it right did I?”

The shock that coursed through him was blinding “what?” He was up and sitting back on the bed before his brain caught up with his actions “no, that’s not- you’re an amazing kisser you just shouldn’t- you’re out of my league and Im your guard- it was unprofessional and I shouldn’t have-“

He felt Simon’s hand press over his mouth, halting his words and making his head dizzy from even that touch.

“You wanted too?” He asked seriously and Jace considered lying but that would have done no good. Instead he nodded honestly “and you want to do it again?” In retrospect he should have lied but again he found himself nodding, as if that’s all he could manage.

Simon removed his hand and then they where on each other again, tearing at their cloths and landing on the bed with Simon under him. He didn’t even stop to consider Simon been worried about kissing him correctly, meaning he hadn’t had a first kiss. Meaning he probably hadn’t ever had sex before. But they where both sober, consenting adults and Jace was in no way going to hurt him. 

Later, after it was all done and he found himself laying in Simon’s bed with the prince pressed up against him and their cloths thrown about the room, he would think back on it. Did he just take something from Simon? Would Simon ever forgive him?

————

It wasn’t until a couple of days later, when he’d snuck in through Simon’s window on his day off that he finally talked to Simon about what had happened between them. 

“We slept together,” he said obviously the moment his feet touched the floor and he wanted to curse himself for behind so blunt about it. 

Simon startled and turned to face him, tilting his head to the side and eyeing him curiously and damn him for being so adorable. “Yeah,” He said softly “we did...” he offered a soft smile and it eased his nerves just a little bit. 

“And it was your first time,” Jace said quietly and the blush that bloomed across Simon’s face confirmed it. 

Having it confirmed made his stomach drop and he found himself having to lean heavily against the wall “Oh my god Simon-“ he breathed worriedly and he was sure he’d paled considerably. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t realize the terror that he’d inspired in Simon until the boy was speaking.

“Shit-“ Jace startled at that, he hadn’t heard Simon so bluntly curse before “shit- Jace I’m sorry, I should have told you- I know it’s not attractive. I’m a loser- I was worried if I told you you’d never want me and I let my feelings get In the way of my logical reason-“

“Wow! Wow, wait stop-“ hearing Simon so bluntly putting himself down made his worry fade, he dropped to his knees in front of him and slid his hands into the other boys. “You’re not a loser and it’s not unattractive-“ he said seriously and Simon still looked like he didn’t quite believe that “I’m mad at myself for taking that from you-“ 

He saw the confusion, the misunderstanding in Simon’s face and hurried to continue “loosing your virginity is a huge step in life and I didn’t even stop to make sure you where ready for that-“

“I was,” Simon said seriously “I was- I want all of my firsts to be you Jace...I can’t explain it but I want everything with you. First kiss, first time, first boyfriend, first love- I want it all with you. I have since day one but you’re always so practical- you’re always talking about this just being your job- I’m sorry....” 

His breath caught and he had to take a moment to gather himself before saying what he’d wanted too since he’d met Simon. “You’re not my firsts Simon and I don’t want you to have been but god Id be lying if I said I didn’t want you to be my lasts- everything about you drives me insane and I love every moment of it...”

“Yeah?” Simon mumbled happily and smiled at him like he’d saved his life “you want to be with me then?”

Again, lying probably would have been best but he wasn’t about to pass up this opportunity. He wasn’t about to loose Simon when he was so close to having him “I want to be with you more then anything....”

————

They where starting to become reckless, deep down Jace was aware of that but if was hard to not kiss him. Once he’d started, stopping was impossible. That’s how he found himself pressing Simon up against the castle wall, kissing him passionately and sliding his hands up to his cheeks. He loved kissing Simon, loved pulling noises from him and seeing his cheeks flush. 

But he was being stupid, openly kissing Simon in the hallway to the throne room was stupid. There was no way he wasn’t going to get caught. And if he did get caught, he’d loose Simon. Queen Elaine would throw him out on his butt in a second. 

But after finally getting caught, he had wished it had been Queen Elaine standing behind them. 

“This is crap,” Sebastian shouted and Jace and Simon jumped apart “I get fired because of you and you get away with fraternizing with the prince?” He spit and Jace flinched. 

“If you got fired why are you standing here bugging us?” He asked coldly, trying to gloss over the fact that they’d been caught making out.

“I got fired because of you Wayland!” He shouted and the name felt like a blow straight to his gut, his anger rocketed and he slammed Sebastian against the opposite wall “don’t fucking call me that!”

Somewhere at his back he heard Simon gasp his name but he was seeing red and that reaction had done nothing but please Sebastian.

“Let me guess,” he growled “You’re whore doesn’t know about that, Wayland-“ 

The only reply his brain could think up was a loud angry “Shut up!”

“You’re just like your worthless father!” Sebastian accused and Jace felt his face go red. 

“I am nothing like my father!” He spit back “you’re talking about a matter you know nothing about! Stay out of it!” 

“Jace!” He felt Simon’s hands hesitantly grab his arm and instantly he slammed back down to the ground. His anger falling away. He allowed Simon to tug him back, sliding his hand to his back as a show of comfort and at that moment he knew, he couldn’t keep it a secret anymore no matter how much he wanted too. Simon had a right to know.

Sebastian laughed coldly and turned to walk away, spitting one last hateful statement over his shoulder “one way or another Wayland, I’m going to destroy your life.”

—————

He felt Simon’s eyes on him, felt him waiting for Jace to start talking but it was hard. He didn’t want too, he wanted to bury it again and never think about it. “I need a drink-“ he mumbled angrily and pulled at his hair, he needed to forget. He needed something-

“You don’t have to tell me,” Simon said suddenly and he felt him stop just behind him. Felt Simon’s hands come to rest against his stomach and his chin set on his shoulder, his back pressed up against Simon’s chest. 

He felt tears starting to blur his vision and he hated it, he hated that vulnerability. Despised it. “He killed my mother-“ it was choked, a sob that he had forced himself to push back “he killed her and when I tried to stop him-“ his voice broke and his hands started to shake. When he closed his eyes he remembered it, the blood and his mother’s lifeless body on the living room floor. He remembered his father lumbering towards him with the same knife he’d used on her. He remembered hiding under his bed and locking his bedroom door. His six year old body shaking with fear.

Simon’s arms tightened around him and he felt a feather light kiss pressed against the back of his neck. “Before they arrested him he told me I couldn’t escape my birth name- he told me-“ he had to stop, stop and try to breath through the pain of remembering his father drop to his knees in front of him before being shoved into the back of a police wagon. “He told me I was going to be just like him- that no one would love a murderous Wayland-“

He felt Simon sigh against his shirt and then his prince was stepping around him, coming to a stop in front of him and sliding his hands against his cheeks. “He may have given you life Jace...he may have saddled you with an awful memory but you are a Lightwood...you’re kind, strong, and one of the smartest people I’ve ever met. And Jace your father was so so wrong, you are overly loved. By your foster family...by me...You’re not your father...you’re Not Jace Wayland. You’re Jace Lightwood, future head of the King’s guard. 

His heart was most definitely beating at a dangerously fast pace. There was no more doubt in his mind in that moment, he wasn’t falling in love with Simon anymore. He had already fallen, he’d hit the ground so hard it had shattered beneath him and nothing was ever going to come close to being Simon for him. 

He hadn’t believed in soulmates until that moment, but right then he knew- Simon was his one and only. 

—————

Jace couldn’t focus on anything other then reaching the throne room, where was the guards? Why was no one else responding to the Queen? He had heard her the moment he’d stepped into the castle, heard her screaming for guards- heard her scream for someone to help Simon. 

Immediately, he’d started sprinting. His thoughts on getting into that throne room before it was too late. His heart was in danger and there was no way he was going to let anything happen to the man he loved.

Finally, he burst through the door. The scene before him making his blood run cold. Sebastian was pinning Simon to the ground, trying to bring a dagger down but being unable too with Simon gripping his hands but Jace saw it, saw his strength wavering and that’s when he jumped into action.

He saw red, tackling Sebastian too the ground and struggling to get the weapon out of his hands. Somewhere at his back he heard Elaine gather Simon into a hug, heard Simon trying to get away from her to help him. That second of distraction that he’d allowed himself had been a mistake. He felt it before he saw it.

A sharp stabbing pain directly into the right side of his stomach. He looked down right as the dagger slid back out of him and then before he could process, Sebastian brought it down again into his chest and then his side. Jace felt his strength dying as more blood was lost but determination set in.

Sebastian kicked him, square in the chest and his vision blurred. Still he forced himself to his feet, planting himself firm despite the fact that his vision was going white and breathing was a struggle. Subconsciously he tasted blood in his mouth but he was trying not to focus on that. 

Sebastian tensed, twirling the weapon in his hand “I told you one way or another I was going to make you miserable-“ he growled “I’ll just have to settle for killing you instead-“

He spit, blood and that didn’t exactly surprise him. “You can try-“ he forced out and even talking made him exhausted. He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to keep fighting for long. Sebastian launched at him again and his reflexes weren’t fast enough to avoid it, he went down. His head slamming against the floor hard. He struggled for a moment to get the upper hand. 

Just when he felt his consciousness slipping the doors burst open and guards swarmed in. Sebastian decided then, he couldn’t take all of them. He stumbled to his feet and launched himself out the window before anyone could react.

He was aware that he was covered in blood, surrounded by it. His vision was darkening and he knew, he was about to die. The last thing he remembered before loosing consciousness was Simon screaming his name.

—————

The room was a lot brighter then it should have been, he vaguely remembered getting stabbed...but he didn’t hurt. Honestly he felt like he was floating on a cloud. When he turned to observe he was surprised and overly happy to see Simon sitting in a chair besides his bed. 

He didn’t even register the goofy grin spreading across his face of the words that fell out of his mouth “‘s cuteeee...”

He did however, register the cough on his other side and when he turned to face the noise, he spotted Queen Elaine sitting besides him. She pulled something he thought was meant to be a smile? “Welcome back to the land of the living,” She hummed casually and leaned forward “it was touch and go there for a moment...”

At that moment Jace was almost 300% sure that the Queen was barking at him...why was she barking? He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to understand why a royal would be making dog noises at him.

“Simon was distraught...” she crossed her legs and smoothed out her gown “I thought he was going to have a heart attack when you passed out...”

There was a solution for this, he was sure....she was trying to communicate but he didn’t speak dog. She knew that? As a matter of fact how does she know dog- that’s not a language right? 

“Mhm, you’re lucky you’re not feeling anything at the moment...I’m sure you’d be in an immense amount of pain...” He saw her eyes flit too Simon for a second and his inner struggle to understand her died, all he saw was Simon. Beautiful, amazing Simon.

He could still vaguely hear her barking but he’d given up on trying to understand it. Instead he was watching Simon sleep and at that moment, he couldn’t help but wonder. Could Simon speak dog too?

His heart filled with emotion and he couldn’t stop his giggle “‘S so cute....” he mumbled and shifted to get comfortable in the bed, exhaustion creeping up over him “‘s so lucky...love him...”

He’d already passed back out, missing the look of utter shock that over took Queen Elaine’s face.

——————

When he woke up, he wished he hadn’t. Everything hurt. He gasped and fought back the tears that formed in his eyes. He gripped the bedsheets and flinched at that simple movement.

“Jace!” He felt someone grab his hand but at the moment he couldn’t see, his vision was white and pain was shooting through him. “Let me get a nurse-“ 

He tried to focus on how long he’d been out, on what had happened and trying to remember every detail he could until Simon returned with a nurse. He felt a needle in his arm and what he assumed was twenty minutes later the pain subsided and his vision cleared. The first thing he saw was Simon’s worried face hovering over him.

“Did that help any?” He asked and gently touched his arm, when he nodded Simon let out a visible sigh of relief and rested his head against his arm for a second. “You almost got yourself killed, technically you did get yourself killed- the doctor barely managed to bring you back to life-“

There was a beat of silence before Simon started speaking again “you told my mom you loved me...” he was smiling teasingly but it was strained.

He gasped, eyes going wide “what? When?” The first words out of his mouth since he’d woken up and he was two seconds away from exploding “shit- what did she say-“

He smiled and squeezed his hand “don’t worry, I convinced her that it had to have been the drugs....you where on a lot...she said you where really out of it.” 

He felt himself relax and squeezed his hand in return “I don’t remember that- When did I do that?”

“Apparently you woke up for a little bit after they stitched you up...” Simon ran his thumb over his knuckles and all he could do was relax under his touch. 

——————

He slid his hand into Simon’s hair, tugging gently and tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Being stuck in the infirmary wasn’t all that terrible, he’d get out and back to work in a couple of days. His family had come to see him a couple of times and then there was all the time he got to spend with Simon.

It was a slow kiss, tongues battling feebly for dominance and hands gripping every available piece of clothing they could reach. Kissing him had quickly become one of his favorite things. He felt one of Simon’s hands come to rest against his chest as he leaned further over the bed to deepen the kiss even more.

Eventually Jace managed to slip his hand down the front of his pants because of how close they where. He felt Simon gasp into his mouth at the contact and god he loved that. 

The door across the room falling closed was what separated them, both of their faces flushed and lips kiss swollen. Not to mention Simon’s hair looked like he’d stuck his head out of a moving car.

“Boys,” Queen Elaine hummed, glancing up from the clip board in her hands. She came to check on him at least once a day, Jace suspected that was because Simon was always there “how are you today Jace?”

“Feeling much better your highness...I can’t wait to get back to work...” 

She laughed softly “Honestly after all you’ve done for us, I can’t wait for you to get back to work either.” 

Simon was so dazed from the kiss still that he was staying silent, picking at the edge of Jace’s blanket and trying to hide his smile. The way he looked sent his insides into a stampede. Everything Simon did sent his heart a flutter. 

——————

Simon slapped his arm slightly “stop wiggling-“ he was carefully cleaning his stitches, following the nurses directions.

And too say the nurse wasn’t surprised when Simon demanded to know how to do it would have been a lie, she was shocked beyond reason but she wasn’t about to tell the Prince no.

Jace laughed softly and then winced, not just because laughing hurt but because Simon gave him a look that should have been able to kill. “How often do I need to do this?” Simon asked seriously and Jace felt him press his free hand against his leg, squeezing comfortingly. 

The nurse raised an eyebrow “Um, it needs to be done once a day...” she didn’t know who she was talking to, Jace or Simon. She felt like she should have been talking to Jace but after seeing the determination in Simon and the way he touched Jace like he was made of glass....she wasn’t so sure.

“You hear that,” Simon said seriously and gave him a look so demanding it made him shiver, he hadn’t even realized how much he liked when Simon took control “even on your days off I want you to come in so I can change it- I need to make sure it doesn’t get infected...”

Jace smiled and fought the urge to kiss him considering they had company in form of a very kind, very surprised nurse “yes sir...” he hummed and took a deep breath, examining Simon as he worked. 

He loved how Simon’s nose scrunched up when he focused. Loved how gently he was as he cleaned the wounds and put a healing cream on them. Loved how he asked him if the bandage was too tight every five seconds until it was secured. He loved everything about him. 

——————

Making love to Simon was an art form, looking down at him as he withered against the bed sheets. Feeling his nails drag down his back and listening to the moans and whines that he pulled out of him with each long drawn out thrust. 

He found himself wanting nothing more then to leave mark after mark against his skin. He wanted to leave them everywhere but he knew he couldn’t do that. He had to mark him in places that would be hidden under his cloths. 

He ran his hand up his leg, pushing so it was resting over his shoulder. He pressed a kiss against the side of his knee, not slowing his movements. 

“Jace~” Simon breathed sharply and arched, his head thrown back in pleasure and skin glistening with sweat “I don’t know how much longer I can-“

He smirked softly “Are you tryin to wait for me gorgeous?” He asked playfully and Simon whimpered under him “yes~”

He had admitted it too someone else, maybe he’d said it to Simon but not in a serious way. Not in the way he felt it. Not until that exact moment “I love you~”

To his surprise Simon gasped and quickly repeated it “I love you too~”

——————

Still a breathless mess, he pressed one finally kiss to Simon’s lips before pulling away to lay next to him, opening his arms when the prince shuffled closer too him. 

“Did you mean it?” Simon asked curiously and the worry in his eyes bothered Jace “I know sometimes people say things during the heat of the moment, especially during sex-“

“I meant it,” he found his voice was firm and sure and that was perfect because it’s exactly how he felt “I love you. I’ve loved you pretty much since I met you...” 

Simon’s smile brightened and Jace couldn’t help but to match it “I love you too...” he smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before cuddling close and falling asleep.

——————

He was walking in clouds, Simon was his everything and when the queen had asked him to pick up an extra shift he’d jumped at it. Now he was standing back as Simon got fitted for some type of ceremonial suit that the Queen wouldn’t give him answers about. 

But the moment he slipped his shirt off, all rational thoughts where gone. For two very big reasons. One, Simon made him breathless...he was scrawny but so so muscular and two, there was a mirage of hickeys littering his chest. He felt his face go hot.

Queen Elaine gasped loudly “what the hell happened too you?” She started to examine them and after a moment her face when pink with shock and embarrassment “Simon! Who are you sleeping with?!”

Simon stuttered “no one important,” he said quickly and yeah...that hurt a little but he also knew it wasn’t the truth “just a casual thing and I really don’t want to talk about this with my mother so please!” 

She nodded, still eyeing him like she barely knew him, there was no rules about virtue anymore so prince or princess, they where free to sleep with who they wanted and still be considered marriage material. When the time came. 

Thinking about that, Jace wondered what the Queen would say when he inevitably asked Simon to marry him...because he knew that was where their relationship was headed. He loved him, he wanted all of him and nothing was going to change that. 

“Fine!” She sputtered “But be safe and try not too drag the poor girl or boy on for too long.” 

He nodded, his whole face matching the shade of red on Jace. 

——————

The terror he’d felt when he’d stepped into Simon’s room for his shift and seen Sebastian, holding a knife too Simon’s throat. Queen Elaine was sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes and he knew, Sebastian had a plan here. Why else would he include her? He skidded too a stop, his hands going up to hopefully stop what was about to happen “Sebastian-“ 

“Nice of you too join us!” Sebastian spit drunkenly and he wondered how this idiot had gotten into the castle this intoxicated in the first place. “We where waiting-“ 

“Sebastian please!” Queen Elaine pleaded and Simon winced. Sebastian seemed to get angry over her speaking and he dug the knife in tighter, making the queen go quiet “shut up Elaine!” 

“I won’t let you hurt him,” Jace spit dangerously “I swear I will cut you down before you have time to blink-“

“That’s what you think-“ Sebastian growled and Jace saw blood trickle down Simon’s neck. His anger and worry intensified. “But I have friends here! How else do you think I’ve been getting in! Getting away!”

“If you hurt him,” Jace snapped and took a cautious step forward “I swear to god I will make you fucking suffer-“

“I want to know!” Sebastian said quickly, cutting him off and looking at the Queen “how you think it was fair to fire me for teasing your son but Jace gets to screw him and gets away with it?”

Elaine startled, turning to look at Jace. Things seeming to click in her mind “how did I not see it-“

“You didn’t see it because you’re an idiot!” Sebastian hollered and yanked Simon around. 

“Sebastian!” Jace growled, ignoring the look of anger on the Queen’s face. Trying to take his attention off of Simon. “This is between me and you!” He snapped “I was the one who told Queen Elaine about what you where doing to Simon! I was the one who humiliated you!” 

Simon shifted, eyes locking with his for a moment and he wished, prayed he hadn’t gotten him into this situation. 

“You’re right-“ Sebastian grumbled, his drunken mind was obviously working to make connections and finally, he decided Simon wasn’t worth his time. A breath of relief escaped him as Sebastian shoved Simon to the ground but that momentary distraction meant he didn’t see Sebastian coming after him until they where on the ground, fighting to get the upper hand.

Queen Elaine gasped and called out at her son “Simon! No!” 

That would have been enough to distract him, to make him turn his head to seek Simon out but Simon dived on Sebastian’s back so he saw him pretty clearly. With Simon’s help he managed to wrestle the weapon out of his hand and threw it. But his worry was on end, Simon was in danger- he wasn’t trained to fight and this was a bad situation. 

He through a wild punch and after a great deal of struggle he managed to send Sebastian to the floor and struggled to pin him.

———————

Queen Elaine was pacing in front of him, fury written across her features “You’ve broken every ounce of trust I have with you-“ she glared and Jace flinched. 

“You slept with my son!” She shouted “while you where suppose to be protecting him you where sleeping with him! Was it even real?! Or was you just looking for a momentary-“

“Don’t!” He found himself snapping and blushed “don’t accuse me of using Simon- I love him, more then anything and-“

“Prince Simon-“ she corrected angrily “and you broke every rule in the book! While virtue isn’t something necessary anymore! Marriage alliances are and when I thought he was just sleeping around sure, it was fine but if he loves you he won’t do what is required of him now-“

He was overcome with fear “what- do- do you have-“

She sighed heavily and finally flopped into her throne “he’s set to marry Clary Fairchild after he’s sworn in...” she said softly “his father arranged it a couple of months before he was killed. An insurance policy...”

He felt his world shatter under his feet and he had to grab onto a pillar to steady himself “he can’t-“

“He can,” she said sharply “and he will...it’s his destiny. As a favor for all that you’ve done for us I’m going to upgrade you to head of the Kong’s Guard-“ She smoothed her hands down her gown “but you will have no further contact with my son until he’s wed and if you break that rule I will send you back to the eastern village.”

“Send me back,” Jace said brokenly “because if you keep me here I won’t stay away from him- I love him and I won’t stand ideally by as he’s promised to another- I can’t-“

She sighed sadly and nodded “so be it, Jace Lightwood...I officially demote you back to village guard...you return home in three days.”

——————

“Jace-“ Simon caught him just as he stepped out of the throne room and he had no time to hide the tears in his eyes. He felt Simon’s hands against his cheeks and leaned into him. Leaned into him like his life depended on it. “What happened in there?”

He breathed the first thing that came to mind, resting his hands on his hips and pulling him close “I love you...” he felt him relax and he hated that he was about to destroy that. “Simon I-“ his voice broke and he felt him tense again “I’m returning home in three days...”

“W-what-“ he breathed and stepped back “you can’t just- why- I know she’s mad we kept it a secret but you’ve done so much I didn’t think she’d fire you-“

“She didn’t,” he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and forced himself to breath “she gave me a choice...I took the easy way out just...talk to her please...” he forced himself to turn, forced himself to walk away. His heart breaking into pieces that no one else would be able to heal.

—————

His last day in the city, he would say goodbye to Simon for the last time at the end of the night and that meant sleeping wasn’t a luxury he could have. Instead he laid in his bed, tossing and turning. When he’d left the castle that morning, he’d returned home to finish packing his belongings and promptly broke down on his couch.

He jumped when he heard the knocking, loud and urgent. He reached for his sword, no one knocked on his door. They knew he was sleeping, his neighbors did at least. He pulled it open, surprised to find Simon at his door. A hood drawn over his face and what could only be described as a small pack of belongings. 

“Simon-“ he would have said more had Simon not attacked him, kissing him breathless and pushing his front door closed behind him. 

“Simon, what are you doing here?” He asked in concern and tangled his hands in his hair. Surprised to see the blush form on his cheeks “we run.” 

It was simple, enough to get Simon’s point across and any rational man would have said no. They would have told him how they’d get caught or how the kingdom needed him. Jace loved him, he wanted to be with him and instead of using his brain, he used his heart. 

As they raced away from the kingdom, just them, small bags, and two stolen horses the castle alarms started to ring and he knew, there was no turning back now. 

But that didn’t matter because he wouldn’t have anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Loves! As you may have guessed, there is more to this story and it is on its way! 
> 
> Love me some constructive criticism and would love to hear your thoughts! Stay strong! ❤️


End file.
